


Breathe, One, Two, Three

by languageismymistress



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy and Charlie have a heart to heart, M/M, Nightmares, im not sure, just wanting to be on the safe side, mattresses are not nice to sleep on, may trigger people, poor Eggsy and Roxy, puppy pile sleeps, the three baby knights need more bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All was peaceful minus the bumpy mattresses until Charlies screams woke up Eggsy and Roxy, never let a nightmare get in the way of a good nights not sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe, One, Two, Three

The night was peaceful given the fact that the workmen were still trying to upgrade the new rooms for Roxy, Charlie and himself. Eggsy was sure that Merlin just didn’t want to give up more rooms to the three of them, deciding that they could just expand the original room for Lancelot into a room for three, comfortably. At least, that was what Merlin was telling them. Rolling around trying to get sleep on the mattress that Harry had promised was completely safe with no hidden guns, a thing that old Lancelot did from time to time, he winced at hopefully a spring digging into his side. Hitting the spot a couple of times, he leant back down onto the bed, shooting up straight away at the spring that was no poking out of the mattress. Looking over at Roxy struggling with the same issue, he threw his pillow at her, both to get her attention and to actually be able to catch her off guard, for once… or twice. 

 

“What?” She whispered, partly glaring daggers into his skull.

 

“Nothing,” He shrugged, dodging the pillow that was aimed back at him.

 

“Then why the pillow?” She shook her head.

 

“You can’t sleep and neither can I, boredom, actually being able to hit you, pick one,” He smiled, yawning slightly as the clock flicked over to show 3am.

 

“I would be able to sleep if it was actually comfortable, I don’t know how Charlie is managing this,” She pushed part of her fringe behind her hair. 

 

“Probably faking so he doesn’t have to listen to us lower kind,” He put on his ‘Gareth’ voice.

 

“Poor Charlie, having to lower himself to sleeping in the same room with the likes of you,” Roxy joined in.

 

“Likes of me?” He glared at her.

 

“I come from a good family last name, my parents were associates with Rufus’s parents, I am of that class,” She rolled her eyes. 

 

“Whatever,” He went to grab his pillow, lining up a perfect aim when a scream echoed around the room.

 

Eggsy looked over straight away at Charlies body shaking and thrashing against the bed, his arms and legs getting locked with the blanket, his breathing sounding harsh and heavy. Jumping up from his mattress of doom, he stopped Roxy from shaking Charlie awake, remembering what his ma taught him to do when she would wake him up after a nightmare when he was younger.

 

“Don’t,” He grabbed her hand.

 

“Eggsy?” She tilted her head to the side. 

 

“I’ve got him,” He nodded to her, stepping beside the bed, careful not to wake Charlie up too much.

 

Eggsy knelt down beside the bed, trying to carefully move the blanket away from Charlie, smiling as Roxy moved to the other side of the bed, untangling it away from where it could do damage to Charlie. Running his hand through Charlies hair, he would have found the little noises adorable coming from him had he not been having a severe nightmare. 

 

“Shush Charlie, it’s okay, you’re safe,” He whispered, keeping his hand running softly through Charlies hair, the other on his shoulder, rubbing his thumb against Charlies collarbone. 

 

Leaning back fast as Charlie forced himself up and awake on his mattress, he looked at the scared and haunt in Charlies eyes. Sitting back on his legs, he ran his hand over Charlies back, his eyes flicking over to where Roxy was grabbing a glass of water, coming back over to pass it over to Eggsy, heading over to the door where Merlin had magically appeared. 

 

“Here, sip, don’t scull,” He passed the glass over, watching to make sure that Charlie listened. 

 

Grabbing the glass off of him, he placed to the side, far enough so it couldn’t get knocked over. Moving to sit on the mattress, he keep one hand on Charlie, trying to help him focus in on where he was and keep him grounded. 

 

“Breathe in, two, three, and out, two, three,” He matched his breathing to what he was saying.

 

“That’s it, match it to mine,” He smiled, nodding as Charlie slowly calmed his breath.

 

“Good, it’s okay, you’re safe,” He placed his hand on Charlies cheek, getting him to look up.

 

“See, safe,” He sat up straighter, pulling Charlie up into the same position.

 

“Sit up straight and breathe in for three and out for three and focus on your heartbeat,” He placed his finger on Charlie’s wrist, tracking the pulse.

 

“How do you…” He trailed off at the finger over his mouth.

 

“No talking, focus breathing,” He made sure that Charlie was coping his movements.

 

Waiting until the pulse lowered and his breathing was evened out, Eggsy was unsure whether Charlie would want to talk or sleep or walk or anything. Smiling at the little upturn in Charlies mouth, he kept rubbing his thumb over Charlie’s collarbone, watching Charlie lean back against the wall.

 

“How did you know that?” Charlie sounded hoarse and tired.

 

“Use to ‘ave them all the time after dad died,” He shrugged.

 

“I, um, I mean, thanks,” Charlie scratched the back of his neck. 

 

“Don’t mention it,” He smiled.

 

“I just, I haven’t had them for so long, I thought they were gone,” Charlie coughed.

 

“They like to wait til you are full peace and then try to sneak back in, its your job to stop them,” He moved to sit next to Charlie, leaning against the wall. 

 

“How?” Charlie turned to look down slightly at him.

 

“Rememberin that there not you or your fault, brain is a fucked up thing, tells you shit that aint true, just gotta remember that,” He played with his thumb ring that was his dads. 

 

“Ah, easy then,” Charlie laughed lightly.

 

“You know you are a good person, right?” He stared at the blank space across from him.

 

“I put a knife to your throat and you are telling me that I’m a good person,” Charlie shook his head.

 

“You are, you have a good heart, struggle with the intentions part, but a good heart,” He turned to sit cross-legged adjacent to him.

 

“Try telling my father that,” Charlie blinked, rubbing the back of his eyes. 

 

“Charlie?” He tilted his head.

 

“Nothing,” Charlie shook his head.

 

“Bull shit, you may not want to talk, but you don’t react to dreams like that and just walk it off,” He placed his hand on Charlies shoulder.

 

“Emotions are weakness,” Charlie straightened up.

 

“Yeah, and make people robots, not you,” He restarted rubbing circles into his shoulder.

 

“You sure about that?” Charlie turned to face him.

 

“As sure I am about your being a Kingsman,” He nodded, blushing at the soft kiss on his cheek. 

 

“Thanks,” Charlie yawned.

 

“Go to sleep,” He went to move away to give Charlie room to lay down and go to sleep.

 

“Can you maybe stay for a bit?” Charlie tugged on his wrist.

 

“Yeah, move over,” Charlie dragged him down, Eggsy sitting with his back against the wall, pillow in lap with Charlie resting his head on the pillow.

 

“Comfortable?” He looked down, smiling at Charlie already dozing asleep.

 

Running his fingers through Charlies hair, he hummed a song he remembered his dad singing when he was a baby, nodding to Roxy when she came in.

 

“Everything okay?” She whispered.

 

“Yeah, we’re good,” He nodded to Merlin and Harry behind him, checking in on their little Knights.

 

“Good,” She smiled, dragging her mattress over next to Charlies.

 

“You okay?” He watched her.

 

“Not alone tonight,” She smiled, shuffling over to wrap her arm around Charlie, smiling at the hand that ran through her hair.

 

“Want to lay down?” She looked up at him.

 

“Nah, I’m good, go to sleep Rox, I’ve got you both,” He sighed, resting his eyes, listening to both Roxy and Charlies breath even out.


End file.
